1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to link tools, and more particularly to tools used for loosening and tightening screw thread engaging items from base members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical devices for rendering a power advantage to someone loosening or tightening a screw thread engaging item have long been known to the art. Various tools have been previously disclosed to accompish the function.
Before this invention was filed, an independent search was made and the following U.S. Patents were produced: U.S. Pat. Nos. Bosinski, 257,344; Stull, 733,298; Braunschweiger, 784,467; Self, 2,131,643; Gavlak, 2,257,460; Yohe, 3,230,800; Hofheins, 3,293,957; Coblitz, 3,387,513.
HOPKINS discloses a jar opener to be placed on a wall. It uses a chain with the two ends of the chain positioned at the same point. It is adaptable for large and small jars.
KOSINSKI discloses a chain wrench with eight links in the chain. The chain has one end attached to the end of the handle and the other end of the chain attached to and spaced from the end of the handle. It appears that one of the end links E can extend over the leading edge of the handle such that the handle comes in contact with the item to be loosened or tightened.
STULL and BRAUNSCHWEIGER disclose jar openers which use a stiff wire in lieu of a flexible chain.
YOHE discloses a wrench device with chain links. One end of the chain is permanently affixed to the handle, and the other is detachable.
The other patents appear less pertinent to this invention than those discussed.